Altbier Kölsch und Eulenbraten
by chrissy9
Summary: Harry und Hermine, müssen die Sommerferien bei Severus Snape verbringen. Ein Eulenbraten, bringt Harry immer wieder zur Weisglut... na ja lest selber... ;-)


Aaaaalsooo....   
  
A/N: Ich hab die Charaktere einfach mal umgeschrieben... deshalb seid mir biddö nich bös, wenn se nich in euer Bild passen... I  
  
Story: Hermine und Harry sind 17 und ein Paar. (Ron, will ich nit in der Geschichte drin ham (;-)) sagen wa also, der is mausetot. Dafür hat Harry n new best friend. da Tobi (Sevs Neffileinchen) Sevvie is mit der Val (evtl. kennt ihr die aus „a sad one" von mir) verheiratet und hat se geschwängert. So das zum Hintergrund.  
  
Inhalt: Harry und Hermine, müssen die Sommerferien bei Severus Snape verbringen. Ein Eulenbraten, bringt Harry immer wieder zur Weisglut... na ja lest selber... ;-)  
  
Disclaimer: Bis aufn paar Ausnahmen, gehört alles der lieben Frau Rowling und der Jacky Boy, gehört Buena Vista...  
  
~*~*Altbier, Kölsch und ein Eulenbraten~*~*  
  
Harry stand vor der Haustür der Snapes und klingelte. Hermine, stand neben ihm und hatte seine Hand genommen.  
Val Snape, öffnete die Tür und grinste ihnen entgegen.  
„Hi! Kommt doch rein...", sagte sie und die beiden siebzehnjährigen traten ein. Severus Snape, kam aus der Küche und blickte ihnen finster entgegen.  
„Val, zeigst du Hermine wo sie schläft und ich zeig Harry, wo sein Zimmer ist.", sagte Sev.  
„Ach lassen sie mal Professor... Harry und ich teilen uns ein Bett, gelle Harry?", sagte Hermine und strahlte Harry an.  
Harry grinste zustimmend.  
„Das können sie sich aus dem Kopf schlagen, Miss Granger. In diesem Haus, herrscht Sitte und Anstand.", funkelte der Zaubertränke Meister.  
„Aber Sevviieeee! Du hast deine Frau hier.", Hermine deutete auf Val. „geschwängert und willst UNS was von Sitte und Anstand erzählen? Also ich bitte dich!"  
Severus schaute verdutzt drein. Offenbar, hatte Hermine es aufgegeben ihn zu siezen. Das war ihm etwas unangenehm, aber wenn sie so wollte.. würd ja eh nix bringen. Er kannte das ja aus dem Unterricht. Hermine war stur bis hinten gegen.  
„Hermine!", sagte Val empört, konnte sich aber ein grinsen nicht verkneifen.   
„Na ja, dann pennt halt in einem Zimmer, mir egal...", sagte Sev und ging zurück in die Küche um das Mittagessen vorzubereiten.  
Val führte sie die Treppe rauf und zeigte ihnen ihr Zimmer.  
„Na dann.. bis gleich ihr zwei.", verabschiedete sie sich.  
Harry und Hermine, packten ihre Klamotten aus und gingen runter in die Küche.  
Harry deckte den Tisch und nach dem Essen, machte er den mit Sev den Abwasch. Sev stand allerdings nur in der Ecke und grinste fies vor sich hin.  
Hermine, ging mit Val hoch um ein kleines Frauengespräch zu führen.  
„Sag mal, Val, wie konnteste dich von SO EINEM Typ schwängern lassen? Der hat doch fettige Haare bis hinten gegen!", fragte Herm und gestikulierte wild mit den Händen.  
„Also Hermine! Das geht gaaaanz leicht.", grinste Val. „Aber deine Vorwürfe, treffen DEFINITIV nicht zu!"  
„Ach komm schon, du bist doch hinter Captain Jack Sparrow her.", grinste Hermine.  
„Nein!", sagte Val mit nur wenig Überzeugung. „Ok, sagen wirs mal so. Beide haben ihre Vorzüge, aber Sev, ist einfach meine große Liiiiiiebe.", sagte Val und guckte dabei ganz verträumt.  
„Ja ja... würd ich jetz auch sagen."  
Val und Hermine, betraten Harrys und Herms Zimmer, in dem schon Hedwig stand.  
Hermine begann schrill zu singen. Val hielt sich die Ohren zu. Das war einfach unerträglich. Sie konnte sich schützen, Hedwig jedoch...  
  
Derweil unten in der Küche.  
„Du kannst mich übrigens während der Ferien duzen.", sagte Sev immer noch grinsend.  
Harry nickte. „Ja okay.  
„Allerdings unter einer Bedingung..."  
„Die da währe?"  
„Du wirst mein Sklave. muhahahahahaha!", lachte Sev.  
„Nein, dann lass ich's besser.", sagte Harry etwas erschrocken.  
„War nur n Witz."  
„Ja schon klar.", grinste Harry  
Harry war fertig mit spülen und machte sich nun ans abtrocknen, was Sevs grinsen nur noch verbreitete. Er machte sich jetzt dran, die Spüle zu säubern, bis sie blitzte.  
„Harry. Kannst du mir sagen, warum du nicht die Spülmaschine benutzt hast?", fragte er immer noch grinsend.  
„Was? Du- du hast eine Spülmaschine? Warum hast du mir das nicht gesagt! Dann hätte ich die bestimmt eingeräumt, statt hier sauberzumachen!", empörte sich Harry.  
„Na du hättest ja fragen können!", erwiderte Sev.  
Da kamen Hermine und Val die Treppe runter.  
„Harry, hast du abgespült? Wir haben doch eine Spülmaschine.", fragte Val verduzt.  
„Hat mir ja keiner gesagt!", sagte Harry und trocknete weiter ab.  
„Sev...", murmelte Val abschätzig.  
„Was?", fragte der Angesprochene. Das Grinsen wollte gar nicht mehr weichen. „Wo sind eigentlich Jenni und Martin?", lenkte er vom Thema ab.  
„Bei Martins Eltern. Die frohe Botschaft verkünden.", antwortete Val.  
„Also ihr zwei. Wir beiden Mädels...", begann Herm, doch sie wurde jäh unterbrochen, denn da kamen Jennifer Potter Dumbledore Würflein und Martin Würflein rein. Die zwei wohnten mit den Snapes unter einem Dach. Jennifer, war Vals beste Freundin und Harrys Schwester. Demnach, war Martin Harrys Schwager.  
„Hallo zusammen!", grüßte Jenni und umarmte Val.   
„Hi!", grüßte die Truppe in der Küche die neu angekommenen.  
Hermine ging zu Jenni und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr. Jennifer musste kichern und schaute ihre beiden Mitstreiterinnen verschwörerisch an.   
„Also noch mal von vorne. Val, Jenni und ich werden morgen kochen!" verkündete Hermine stolz uns grinste weiter.  
„Und was?", fragte Harry.  
„Eulenbraten!", antwortete Jenni grinsend.  
„Mit welcher Eule?", warf Martin ein.  
Die drei Damen sahen sich grinsend an. „Hedwig.", kam es wie aus einem Mund.  
Harry riss erschrocken die Augen auf. Val holte hinter ihrem Rücken etwas hervor, dass aussah wie ein gerupftes Huhn. Aber in Wirklichkeit, war es eine gerupfte Eule.  
Harry Potter erkannte in ihr seine Hedwig.  
„Was habt ihr gemacht?", stotterte er.  
„Na ja...", begann Val. „Sagen wirs mal so: ähm... Lass Hermine nie wieder Always look on the bright side of life singen. Besser für alle…"  
„Hedwig...", Harry bekam Tränen in die Augen.  
„Aber immerhin. gerupft ist sie ja schon. Das wäre dann schon mal geklärt. Ich schlage vor, ich hau ihr den Kopf ab, und Harry nimmt sie aus. Hm? Wie wärs?", schlug Severus vor.  
  
~*~  
Ende dieses Chapters. Wenn ihr wissen wollt, wies weitergeht, dann reviewt. Kann allerdings noch was dauern, da ich momentan an mehreren storys arbeit, und schule darf auch nich vernachlässigt werden, gelle? Also mailt mit an arwen@gmx.net, von welcher story ihr gerne das nächste chapter lesen wolltet....  



End file.
